


Stolen From Above

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [148]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: All Joey did was take, and not just from Henry.





	Stolen From Above

Contrary to popular belief, Alice Angel was not always part of The Bendy Show. Originally, she belonged to another studio, which had long since gone under, though not before Joey had hired Carla Meetz, her creator, and acquired the rights. However, Joey never gave Carla any credit, and Susie had been furious when she learned that the character she cherished had effectively been stolen. So when Wally showed up at the house she and Sammy now lived in, carrying an unconscious and badly bruised Alice Angel in his arms, she didn't hesitate to call an emergency meeting of the Sillyvision Survivors.

"I don't know or care how he made Alice real, but he had no right to do this to her." Susie gently stroked Alice's cheek as the angel rested with her head on the voice actress's lap.

"Damn straight," Sammy growled, carrying in a tray with several cups of hot apple cider--Norman had suggested tea would be better since it was more calming, but they were out of tea.

"Bad enough he never gave me credit for helping to create Bendy, never mind for Boris, but this?" Henry turned away from the group. "My mind is made up. I'm going to the studio, to give him the punch in the face he deserves. And to get Bendy and Boris--Joey undoubtedly brought them to life too."

"You do that," Grant said. "In the meantime, I'll go do some digging--my law degrees aren't just for show."

"Didn't Carla go missing a while back?" Allison asked.

"Right before the studio shut down," Thomas affirmed. "I remember 'cause that's when Lacie quit."

"Something tells me we're not just figurative survivors," added Shawn. "Wonder if Alice knows what happened to everyone else."

"Guess we'll have to wait 'til she wakes up to ask." Norman blew on his cider to cool it.

"Probably nothing good," Wally remarked. "At least all of us got outta there."

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering what happened to Carla, well...
> 
> "I'M ALICE ANGEL!"


End file.
